A Weird Miraculous Ladybug Story
by AwesomeBookNerd123
Summary: The story itself is about a new kid in Collège Françoise Dupont who is not the smartest person you'll meet. Well I don't wanna spoil it...but some things happen and maybe this new kid is who Hawk Moth has been waiting for this whole time. Believe me...more events occur than you would expect.
1. What is it about?

Do you like weird Miraculous Ladybug stories that may or may not happen in the show? Do you want a little humor in a Miraculous Ladybug Story with a hint of romance and a huge amount of weirdness that is kinda weird in a good way?

WELL THIS IS THE STORY FOR YOU! *man points at the book on the TV*

(Ok well now this sounds like a TV commercial)

The story itself is about a new kid in Collège Françoise Dupont who is not the smartest person you'll meet. Well I don't wanna spoil it...but some things happen and maybe this new kid is who Hawk Moth has been waiting for this whole time. Believe me...more events occur than you would expect.

Don't be discouraged by my stupid description, read it and judge for yourself.

Anyhoooooo, this story is made by me and my sisters but don't worry (I did most of the typing) ;)

We update every Sunday and Thursday so stay tuned for more :D

(What am I even talking about? Like only one person is gonna read this anyway )


	2. Chapter 1: New Dumb Kid

Disclaimer: *sarcastically* OF COURSE WE DEFINITELY OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG, NOT THOMAS ASTRUC =)

It was just another normal day in Paris, France. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was running late once again.

"Oh great," Marinette grumbled when she woke up. "Tikki can you please hand me my phone so I can check the time?"

Tikki grabbed Marinette's phone and flew over to her. "It looks like you're late," Tikki said.

Marinette saw that her phone read 9:45 am. She only had 10 minutes to get ready before the first bell rang and she would be counted late.

She hurriedly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Marinette then sprinted to her desk and grabbed her backpack while quickly combing out her hair, leaving several tangles, but she just didn't have the time.

"Come on Tikki," she whispered to her as she opened up her purse to let her fly in.

She scrambled down the stairs two at a time and fell at the last step, causing a loud CRASH that could be heard throughout the house.

Marinette's backpack exploded and all her books and pencils flew out.

Her mother rushed over from the kitchen with a worried expression. "Marinette! Are you okay, dear?" She grabbed Marinette's hand and helped her up.

"I'm alright Mom," Marinette said with an awkward smile. She picked up all her supplies off the floor and stuffed them into her backpack.

Her mother crossed her arms and said, "Are you late again?" She was starting to get concerned about Marinette's educational career.

"Yes, I'm late haha! Gotta go!" Marinette replied as she dashed over to the bakery and seized a strawberry croissant from a tray that was being displayed at the front. She shoved it in her mouth and rushed out the door, still chewing the baked treat.

Marinette raced down the sidewalks and the busy streets of Paris to get to Collège Françoise Dupont, the best high school in the city.

She arrived at the school just as the first bell rang, and she ran inside to get to her locker. She placed her backpack inside and grabbed the books she needed for Miss Bustier's French literature class.

When she reached the classroom, she saw that her friend, Alya Césaire, was already seated. Marinette risked a glance at Adrien Agreste, her crush, and when he saw her walking in, he smiled sweetly at her.

Marinette blushed and felt her heart flutter in her chest, she quickly looked away.

"Ew, it's Marinette, I was hoping she would decide to spare this classroom from her stupidity by not coming to school today," Chloe Bourgeois whispered to her friend, Sabrina Raincomprix.

Marinette heard what she had said but decided to ignore her, as usual. She walked over to her seat and sat down next to Alya.

"Hey girl! What took you so long to get here?" Alya asked as she grinned at Marinette.

"Sorry umm, I ran a little late," Marinette said.

"Well did you hear? There's another new kid that's going to be coming in. He's a boy, but that's all I know," Alya continued.

"Oh cool," Marinette replied with disinterest as she let her gaze wander over to Lila Rossi, who was sitting in the back of the classroom with a frown on her face. She was still upset about what had happened with Ladybug and Adrien. Ladybug (Marinette) had not appreciated the fact that Lila had been hanging out with Adrien and telling him that she had been friends with her even though they had never talked before. Ladybug had humiliated her in front of Adrien and called her out to be a liar, causing her to get akumatized and resulting in the anger she felt at this moment.

Marinette herself found no liking towards Lila because of what had happened. She had recently been a new student at their school but she was trying to get Adrien all to herself.

"Hey Adrien," Lila said unexpectedly. Now she had a smile on her face. Marinette realized that the frown had probably been because she was planning something, most likely to get Adrien to like her again.

"H...hi," Adrien stammered. He didn't look too happy to speak with her.

Marinette felt her face heat up anyway. She despised Lila and wished she could move back to whatever hole she had come from.

Suddenly the principal, Mr.Damocles, popped his head into the classroom.

"Students may I have your attention please?" Miss Bustier announced. She waited until the class had settled down before continuing, "Mr. Damocles needs to make an important announcement."

Mr. Damocles cleared his throat. "Class I would like you to meet a new member of this school and classroom. Please make him feel welcomed." He then pushed a tall kid into the classroom before walking off.

The kid must've been more than 6 feet tall and he had light-brown hair and sapphire-blue eyes. He had freckles on his face and a pale complexion. He also had black nerd glasses that were lopsided because Mr. Damocles pushed him in too hard.

Marinette looked at the kid with a weird expression and whispered in Alya's ear, "Who's that?"

Alya turned to say, "I don't know, but he looks like a complete idiot."

Miss Bustier placed her hand on the kid's shoulder and said, "Class, this is Riley Martinez."

Nino smiled and told Adrien, "Ooh that looks like a cool new dude we can hang out with."

"Uhh ok," Adrien whispered back to Nino.

Riley waved awkwardly at the class. The class exchanged strange looks because of the weird new kid in their classroom.

Miss Bustier pointed to the seat next to Lila and said, "Why don't you sit next to Lila in the back?"

Eww why me? Lila thought in her head.

Riley nodded his head. "Okay!"

As he walked down the isle towards the back, Chloe put out her foot out for him to trip over. Riley stumbled to the ground headfirst and his glasses flew across the room.

Chloe burst out laughing and high-fived Sabrina, who was giggling but looked a tiny bit worried because she did not want detention.

Riley got shakily up to his feet and Miss Bustier ran across the room to grab his glasses.

"Here you are," she said once she had handed them back to him.

"My bad," Chloe said, still laughing.

Miss Bustier walked back to her desk and replied, "Be more careful next time, Chloe."

Riley stumbled to the seat next to Lila and sat down. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey," he said with a goofy grin. His glasses had a crack in them.

Lila rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Chloe whispered in Sabrina's ear, "What a loser."

The class went by and the students were bored as ever as Miss Bustier taught a new lesson for an hour for which they had to take notes. Most people were not paying attention, especially Riley, who was crumpling up pieces of papers after writing messages like "Hi" and "Hello there" and throwing them at random students's heads.

A paper hit the back of Nino's cap and knocked it off. "HEY!" he shouted. He twisted in his seat and saw Riley's outstretched hand. "I change my mind, I don't wanna hang out with you, weirdo!"

Miss Bustier turned around from what she was writing on the chalkboard and said, "Nino what is the meaning of this?!"

Nino pointed an accusing finger at Riley. "He threw a piece of paper at me."

Riley scratched the back of his head and laughed uncomfortably. "Ahahaha, silly me. I just wanted to say hi to my new classmates-slash-future friends."

"I wasn't expecting this from you, Riley. Not a very good first impression you've made," Miss Bustier said as she shook her head in disappointment. Then she muttered under her breath, "I was hoping to have a good student for once."

Riley frowned. "I'm sorry Miss Bustier." He picked up all the snipped pieces of paper and threw them into the trash bin.

Miss Bustier turned back around and started writing an announcement onto the board. When she was finished, the chalkboard read Quiz Tomorrow on Lesson 2.3 (what we talked about today).

The class all groaned in unison. They all hated quizzes because they were very difficult if you did not read the pages in the textbook to review. Riley did not even have a textbook so he had no idea how hard the quiz could possibly be.

The bell rang and Miss Bustier called, "Class Dismissed," as the students shuffled out while ignoring her and gathering up their books.

Riley caught up to Nino and Adrien and said to Nino, "Hey you look pretty cool and we both have glasses, we should totally be friends 'cause that's definitely how friends work." He pointed to Adrien, "And BTW, lose the ugly side-character friend beside you."

Adrien's face got red. "Hey that's not very nice, especially since you're new here. And I'm not ugly, I'm pretty good-looking if I do say so myself."

Nino stepped in and pushed Riley away. "I'm never hanging out with you, stupid. Go hang out with Chloe, I'm sure you guys will get along just fine. Let's go, Adrien." Both of them walked away, leaving Riley alone.

Riley shrugged and walked away to get to lunch.


	3. Chapter 2: The Quiz

Disclaimer: *sarcastically* OF COURSE WE DEFINITELY OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG, NOT THOMAS ASTRUC =)

The next day, it was time for the quiz. However, most of the students were prepared. That was, except for Chloe, Riley, Ivan, and Kim.

Adrien had stayed up all night reviewing his textbook and looking through Lesson 2.3. He had learned the hard way that quizzes were difficult if you did not study. He wanted to be a good student and maybe even make his dad proud. That night, Nino had also helped him study by reading the unit chapter with him in a video chat.

Adrien yawned after getting ready and walked down to the breakfast table. He saw that the room was empty as always.

He frowned. He had been hoping that his father would be there and they could be able to talk about school like a normal father and son would do. Ever since Adrien's mother had died, Adrien's father (Gabriel Argreste) had always been more distant from his son and rarely spent time with him.

Plagg flew out of his pocket and saw that the room was empty. He turned to Adrien and said, "Camembert now!!"

"What?" Adrien said with a confused look. Plagg was addicted to eating camembert (a stinky and disgusting cheese).

"Give me camembert NOW! Camembert! Camembert!" Plagg yelled as he marched on the smooth black table.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Be patient, Plagg." He opened the cupboard and pulled out a bag full of camembert from the very back. The reason it was so far back was because he didn't want anyone to see it and wonder why it was there.

Adrien pulled out one piece of the stinky cheese and handed it over to Plagg.

Plagg shoved the whole piece into his mouth because he didn't want to waste even a crumb of it. The cheese got lodged in his throat and he started coughing violently.

Adrien's eyes widened and he shouted, "PLAGG WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?"

Plagg pointed at his throat which had a huge lump in it. He was still choking and it was getting worse by the second.

Adrien grabbed Plagg and, not knowing what to do, punched his back in hopes of dislodging the cheese.

The cheese flew out of Plagg's tiny mouth and slammed into Adrien's face.

"Ahh," Adrien said as he tried to take it off his face. In his struggle, he stumbled backward to the doorway just as Natalie Sancoeur was walking in with his breakfast.

Adrien fell into Natalie and she tripped over him, the tray in her hands went flying and food splattered everywhere, especially on Adrien's clothes and face. Natalie crashed to the ground. Plagg quickly flew into Adrien's pocket with a nervous laugh.

This was the exact moment Adrien's father decided to walk into the picture. Gabriel slipped over a banana peel and slammed into the ground right behind Natalie.

"WHAT is going on here?!" Gabriel hollered at the top of his lungs. "This is PREPOSTEROUS!!!"

Food slid down Adrien's face as he wiped it off and stumbled up to his feet. He took one look at his father and Natalie and sprinted out of the dining room.

"Adrien get back here right this instant!" Gabriel yelled at his son's retreating back.

Natalie picked up the tray and called, "Adrien at least let me get you some breakfast!"

Adrien looked back and replied, "No thanks. I need to get to school. I have a quiz today. Sorry about the mess!"

Natalie shook her head. "At least get a change of clothes!" But Adrien was already out the door.

Gabriel got up off the ground and grumbled, "What am I ever going to do with that boy." He then turned to Natalie and said, "What is this clumsiness?! Clean up this mess right this instant!"

Natalie pushed her glasses up. "Right away sir."

Adrien sprinted out the front gate of his house and onto the sidewalk. He ran into Nino on his way to school.

"Hey dude, I was just about to come to your house so we could walk to school together."

Nino looked at the food stains on Adrien's shirt and jacket and said, "Whoa dude, what happened to you?"

Adrien looked down at the stains and replied, "Uhh I spilled some food on my shirt and I was in a hurry to leave the house because of the quiz. Ha..ha." Adrien saw the weird look on Nino's face and added, "Remember? We were studying all night."

"I thought you were supposed to be Mr. Perfect," Nino said as they started walking down the street towards school. "And I don't remember you being so clumsy."

Adrien shook his head and sighed. "I can't be perfect all the time."

"Dude you should've at least changed. I'm sure Miss Bustier won't be happy to see you like this," Nino said.

"Hopefully she'll understand," Adrien replied.

They reached Collège Françoise Dupont and walked inside. Adrien attracted many stares from students as he walked into the school. He felt embarrassed but gave the same reply that he had given Nino when people asked him what had happened.

After grabbing the things he needed for Miss Bustier's class, Adrien went up the stairs to his classroom and strolled inside with Nino just behind him.

Miss Bustier looked up from her desk and stared at Adrien in shock.

"What happened to you, Adrien?" She asked as she examined him further.

"Uh I spilled some breakfast, no big deal." Adrien replied. He looked down at the direction of his pocket and whispered, "Thanks a lot Plagg."

"What was that?" Miss Bustier said with squinted eyes. Adrien was acting very odd today.

"I said 'thanks a lot'. You know, because of how caring and sweet you are." Adrien let out an awkward chuckle, knowing he sounded stupid.

Nino gave Adrien a weird expression as Miss Bustier smiled and went back to typing something on her computer. They both took their seats in the front of the classroom.

Kim walked in a few minutes later and immediately started laughing hysterically when he saw Adrien.

Between laughs he managed to say, "Hahahaha did you take a dive in the dumpster this morning?"

"No, I just spilled some breakfast, that's all," Adrien replied. He was trying not to let Kim get to him.

Marinette and Alya walked in just as the bell rang and Marinette did a double-take when she saw Adrien.

"Adrien are you ok?" Marinette asked as she took her seat.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine," Adrien said. He was getting sick of answering the same question over and over again.

"Class, settle down," Miss Bustier said as she got up with a pile of papers in her hands. "You have a quiz today. I hope everyone is well-prepared and studied last night."

Riley thought in his head This quiz is going to be a piece of cake. I don't even need to study.

Miss Bustier walked by everyone's seats and placed a paper in front of them.

Chloe whispered to Sabrina, "I don't even need to study. I'm going to get an amazing grade. Let me copy the answers on your quiz. I didn't have any time to study...I was working on something that requires more attention."

Sabrina nodded enthusiastically. "Of course Chloe. We will both get wonderful grades."

Miss Bustier gave Lila and Riley their quizzes and went back to the front of the classroom.

"You may begin the quiz. You have 30 minutes and then I will be collecting the quizzes back. Oh and be sure to write your name." Miss Bustier sat down in her chair and began to plan more assignments and write things in her grade book.

Riley looked down at his quiz and immediately regretted not studying. He didn't understand anything on it. Maybe he should've payed attention and studied a little more.

Riley struggled through the quiz and guessed on all the answers. For some questions, all he scribbled was a big question mark and moved on.

After 40 minutes (teachers NEVER collect quizzes at the exact time they say xD) Miss Bustier got up and started collecting back all the quizzes.

She placed the pile of papers neatly on her desk and said, "Class, you can talk quietly while I grade these quizzes. Don't be too loud or I'll fail you," she joked.

"I bet I got an A," Chloe said. "I'm just so smart."

"Yeah," Sabrina agreed. "You are amazing Chloe."

After 35 minutes of loud chatting (Honestly though, who ever listens to the teacher?) Miss Bustier handed back the quizzes and let them have the rest of the class period to themselves.

"What the-..." Riley said when he saw his grade. At the very top of his paper, F- was written in big red letters.

Chloe had an A and displayed it proudly to the students around her.

"See how smart I am?" She bragged as everyone looked at her quiz in envy.

Sabrina smiled and showed Chloe her quiz. "We both did amazing!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "The only reason you're so smart is because you hang out with me."

Sabrina looked down sadly and tried not to let anyone see the tears forming in her eyes.

Suddenly Chloe smirked. "Riley, what did YOU get on the quiz? You're being awfully quiet."

Riley tried to hide his quiz as Chloe walked up and snatched it out of his hands.

"Ooh an F-...you really ARE stupid." Chloe snickered and others joined her in laughing, including Lila. "You have to be the stupidest person I've met in my entire life. Go back to kindergarten!"

Everyone in the class howled with laughter except for a few. That few included Marinette and Adrien, who would never make fun of a student.

Riley's face reddened. He snatched the quiz from Chloe's hand and stomped out of the classroom, ignoring Miss Bustier and anyone else who tried to stop him.

He stormed outside and walked as far as he could before finding a bench to sit on. He slumped down and stared at the ground angrily after crumpling up his quiz and clenching it in his fist.

"I'M SO STUPID!!" He shouted up at the sky. "EVERY SCHOOL I GO TO, PEOPLE ARE BULLYING ME AND CALLING ME DUMB! I'm sick of it!"

Back at the Argreste household, Gabriel Argreste saw the opportunity and transformed into Hawk Moth. He went through a secret passage in his wall into his akumatizing room.

"A student who fails his quiz and is made fun of for it...what a tragedy." A butterfly flew into Hawk Moth's hands and turned into an akuma. "Fly away my little akuma, and EVILIZE him!"

The akuma flew out of the big circular window and down into the the streets of Paris. It stopped at Riley's bench and flew into the crumpled piece of paper, turning it black.

The akuma symbol appeared on Riley's face as he looked up in confusion.

"...Questioner." Hawk Moth said from where he was standing. "I am Hawk Moth. I will give you the ability to be able to show everyone just how smart you are. You can confuse them and make them lose their memory so the only smart person in town will be you."

Riley smiled wickedly. "That sounds like a great plan."

"However, I will need something in return from you. Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous."

"I can do that," Riley said with an evil laugh. He started to transform and his crumpled quiz turned into a big white gun.

After the transformation was over, Riley had a black mask on his face. A black top hat with a big yellow question mark in the middle popped onto his head. He had on a long-sleeved purple shirt with a yellow question mark in the center with black gloves on his hands. Riley also had purple tights finished off with black boots with yellow question marks at the sides.

Riley laughed evilly and shot the gun at a lady passing by, walking her dog. A yellow question mark shot out and disappeared once it reached the woman's head.

Her expression turned confused and she looked around with a puzzled look on her face.

"Where am I?" The lady said after a moment. "Why do I have this...thing...on a rope...?" The lady released the dog and it dashed down the street. "What's going on? ...Who am I?"

Riley smirked. "You are my servant and you will do as I say. The rest of your questions don't matter. You work for me."

The lady nodded without a second's hesitation. "Yes, master."

"I could get used to this," Riley chuckled as he walked down the street and shot everyone he passed, telling them the same thing he had told the lady. After a while, Riley had a whole group of people following behind him.

Riley only had one destination in mind, and that was Collège Françoise Dupont.

Hey everyone, sorry that this chapter is a little late. We couldn't decide what object should get akumatized and had to make some changes. Our next chapter will be out this Sunday as expected so don't worry =) Again, sorry for keeping you waiting -


	4. Chapter 3: Strange Twist

Disclaimer: *sarcastically* OF COURSE WE DEFINITELY OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG, NOT THOMAS ASTRUC =)

Back at the school, the students were still making jokes about how dumb Riley was. Kim and Chloe were talking about how if Riley was smart, he would never show his face in the school again.

"Oh wait, he ISN'T smart. Just watch as he struts in here tomorrow," Chloe giggled.

The class burst into laughter and Chloe smirked as she saw the affect she was having on her fellow classmates.

"Stop!" Marinette's voice interrupted the laughter of the students and they all stopped to stare at her.

"Is this any way to act?" Marinette asked when she was sure she had everyone's attention. "Riley is new here. He probably didn't even have a textbook. You can't blame him for failing his quiz. Besides, we all have our bad days."

Chloe crossed her arms and walked up to Marinette. "Who asked you?" she said as she faced her.

"You should at least give him a chance. He's new here. Who knows how he must be feeling?" Marinette felt bad for the poor kid. Chloe and everyone else who was laughing was being too hard on him. He was new, after all.

Chloe opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Miss Bustier, who said, "Marinette is right, Chloe. I forgot to give Riley his textbook so it's my mistake. Whatever the case, you shouldn't be making fun of students in this way."

"B-but he got a F-," Chloe stuttered, shocked to see Miss Bustier siding with Marinette over her.

"I don't want to hear any 'buts' from you, Chloe," Miss Bustier scolded. "Go to the principal's office, NOW."

"My father is the MAYOR!" Chloe shouted. "How dare you?!"

Miss Bustier shook her head. "I don't care who your father is. You broke the school rules, which is the same thing I'll tell your father when he asks."

"This will not be forgotten!" Chloe fumed as she stomped out of the classroom.

"Wait for me!" Sabrina called. She rushed to catch up to Chloe and walked with her to the principal's office, even though she had done nothing wrong.

Once Chloe was gone, Miss Bustier turned to smile at Marinette.

"I'm proud of you for standing up to Chloe like that. It's good to see I have some caring students in my class."

Marinette nodded and replied, "I don't think anyone should be treated like that. Bullying is unacceptable."

"I agree," Miss Bustier said as she sat back down in her desk and thought about what to do about the Riley situation.

It didn't take long for Chloe to join the class again. Mr. Damocles was scared of being fired by the mayor so he always let her off the hook.

Meanwhile, outside the school, a large crowd was gathered.

Questioner had zapped any person in his sight. People started catching on to what was happening and tried to run but he shot them before they got far.

"Let's go inside the school and show those losers who's boss!" Riley ordered the crowd.

The crowd surged forward and tore down the double doors to the school. Students and teachers gaped as they saw the scene unfolding before them as the crowd marched in.

Questioner came in after them and said, "Attack them!"

He started walking up the steps on the left side of the school to get to Miss Bustier's class. Riley planned on zapping every single one of his classmates for making fun of him.

When he reached the top, he pushed open the door to his classroom and stomped inside.

Miss Bustier looked up from her papers in bewilderment when she saw the Questioner.

The class, who had been joking around, begun to scream. Students shot out of their seats in an attempt to escape from the question marks flying out of the Questioner's white gun.

"Riley," Marinette whispered in shock. "I knew it wasn't a good idea to make fun of him!"

"You all made fun of me for failing that stupid quiz!" Questioner shouted. "You thought I was dumb! Well now I will show you who the real losers are!"

Riley started to laugh like a maniac as he started shooting his gun at every direction.

Marinette dodged the incoming attacks all the way to the front of the classroom. Riley was too distracted trying to shoot Chloe to notice her as she snuck past him. When he saw her he tried stopping her but gave up and went back to shooting Chloe.

"Sabrina, quick!" Chloe screamed. "Stand in front of me to protect me!"

Sabrina scrambled to get up from where she was hiding under her desk and blocked Chloe from the attacks. The only problem was that she was shot trying to do it.

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked in confusion as she placed a hand on her forehead. She turned to Chloe and said, "Who are you?"

Chloe grumbled angrily."You fool! Protect me!"

Outside the classroom, Marinette sprinted down the steps to the bottom floor of the school and ran into the girl's bathroom to transform.

She opened her purse to allow Tikki to fly out and shouted, "Tikki spots on!"

When Marinette was finished transforming, she ran out of the bathroom to get back to the classroom.

Adrien had sneaked past Questioner as well because he was too busy attacking Chloe. As he dashed down the stairs, he ran into Ladybug on the way and he blushed.

"Oh Ladybug, you got here fast," Adrien said as he smiled and scratched the back of his head.

Ladybug blushed too and hid her face behind her hand. "Oh umm...I heard people screaming."

"Ok, I'll let you get to work then. Hopefully Cat Noir will come and join you soon."

"Yeah," Ladybug replied as she ran up past Adrien to get to the classroom.

Adrien looked after her and sighed dreamily. He walked down to the boy's locker room and opened his jacket. Plagg flew out and Adrien yelled, "Plagg claws out!"

Adrien finished transforming and ran back up the stairs.

In the classroom, Questioner had shot everyone except for Chloe and Alya.

Alya was recording the whole thing for her Ladyblog while trying to avoid getting shot.

Chloe was screaming and running around the classroom while dodging all the flying question marks.

Questioner growled and ordered the people he had shot to hold Chloe down after he informed them that they worked for him.

Ladybug slammed the door open and shouted, "Stop shooting all these innocent people."

Questioner turned to look at her. "Who is gonna stop me? Certainly not you!" He tried shooting question marks at Ladybug but she was able to dodge every single one easily.

Chloe stopped in her tracks and whined, "Ladybug what took you so long?"

Ladybug glared at her and turned back to gaze at Questioner. "Fine, I guess we will have to do this the hard way."

She threw her ladybug yoyo at Questioner's white gun and the string wrapped around it.

He was easily able to shake the yoyo off before Ladybug could yank the gun away.

Cat Noir leaped into the classroom and smirked. "Looks like you need some help m'lady."

Ladybug rolled her eyes and said, "I was doing just fine."

Cat Noir and Ladybug both faced Questioner together.

Questioner snarled and yelled, "Attack!" The crowd of people downstairs started to march up the stairs to come to Questioner's aid.

Hawk Moth used the communicator to say, "Questioner, get the miraculous's!"

Questioner pointed at a man in the crowd and shouted, "Grab the red girl and cat boy."

"Seriously, 'red girl'?" Ladybug grouched. "You couldn't come up with a better name?"

Despite the situation, Cat Noir couldn't help but laugh.

The man in the crowd took hold of a girl with dark red hair and a boy with a cat shirt.

"I got them sir," the man said as he walked up to Questioner.

Questioner slapped a hand on his forehead and bellowed in exasperation, "NO YOU IDIOT! I MEANT LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR!"

The man rolled his eyes. "Why couldn't you just say that in the first place."

"I don't know," Questioner said impatiently. "Just get them."

While Questioner was distracted, Ladybug turned to Cat Noir. "I think the akuma is in his gun," she said.

Cat Noir nodded. "I agree. We gotta get a hold of that gun."

The man that Questioner had ordered to capture them was walking forward. He was accompanied by some other people as well.

"Sorry," the man said, "but I have to capture you for Questioner."

Cat Noir threw his stick at the man's face and knocked him out. "I don't think so."

Ladybug gave him a thumbs up and turned to Questioner. There was a huge crowd of people blocking her from reaching him. She had to figure out an idea to get to him.

Cat Noir punched the people in the crowd one after another. While he was doing this, Questioner grinned evilly and shot him with his gun.

Ladybug gasped and shouted, "Cat Noir! Look out!"

Cat Noir quickly dodged the question mark and it hit a girl behind him.

"Huh, where am I?" the girl asked. "Better question...WHO am I?"

Cat Noir straightened up and smiled. Before Questioner could do anything, he said, "Uhh you were zapped by a question mark. Don't listen to that dude with the top hat , he's a liar."

Questioner growled and tried shooting Cat Noir several times. The attacks were to no avail, as the black cat managed to evade the question marks.

"Can't you do any better than that?" Cat Noir taunted.

"GRRR!" Questioner grumbled and released a volley of question marks on Cat Noir. The question marks flew in from all directions and Cat Noir couldn't dodge them all. He spun his stick on top of his head but more question marks just kept coming. Before Ladybug could help, a question mark hit Cat Noir on his forehead.

"NOOO," Ladybug cried. She threw her yoyo in Questioner's direction and it knocked off his top hat .

Cat Noir frantically looked around the room and asked, "Huh? Who am I? What am I doing here?"

Questioner smirked as he picked up his top hat . "You're my servant and you need to give me back my ring that you borrowed."

"Oh," Cat Noir smiled as he started to slide off his ring. "Sure, sorry for borrowing it for so long."

"Cat Noir stop!" Ladybug slapped Cat Noir's hand and glared at him. "Don't listen to Questioner. He's trying to trick you."

"But...borrowing something for too long is rude," Cat Noir reasoned.

"Stop!" Ladybug repeated when Cat Noir tried sliding his ring off again. As hard as she tried, he still managed to take it off despite her protests.

While she was busy trying to stop him, Questioner snuck behind her and shot her with the gun.

Ladybug screamed when she realized what had happened. If she lost her memory and Hawk Moth got her miraculous, it was game over.

Hawk Moth would take over the world and no one would be able to stop him. As far as she knew, she and Cat Noir were the only miraculous holders in the world.

This realization passed as her mind suddenly turned blank.

"W...where am I?" Ladybug said. She looked at Cat Noir, "And who are you, handsome fellow?"

Cat Noir blushed, though he didn't know why. "Umm, I don't really know who I am. But I do know that you are kind of pretty." Cat Noir shook his head and snapped out of his trance. "Wait a second, weren't you trying to stop me from taking off this ring just a moment ago? What's going on?"

Questioner chuckled as Hawk Moth said into the communicator, "You've done it! I can't believe it! Bring me their miraculous's!"

Questioner turned to Ladybug and Cat Noir. "You guys just love to borrow my stuff, don't you? First Catty takes my ring for weeks and then Bug Girl takes my sister's earrings and doesn't even give them back! Please return my items."

Ladybug shook her head. "The bigger problem here is why my parents chose such a weird name for me."

"Hey, mine isn't any better. What kind of name is Catty? Like seriously!" Cat Noir complained.

Questioner grumbled. "That's beside the point. Gimme my things!"

"Fine," Ladybug said as she took off her earrings. Immediately she untransformed into her normal self.

Questioner paused in the middle of trying to grab the earrings. "Wait a sec, YOU are Ladybug? Aren't you a girl in my class?"

"Umm I don't know..." Marinette said as she looked around. For some reason, she had a feeling deep inside her that she shouldn't hand over the earrings, though she didn't know why.

"Oh yeah," Questioner said after a moment. How could he have forgotten? Marinette had lost her memory so she wouldn't remember him being in her class. For a second he felt a doubt in his mind. For just a second he understood that what he was doing was wrong, but that second passed quickly and he forced a smirk on his face.

"Give me the earrings," Questioner prompted. He held out his hand for her to place the earrings in, though surprisingly she refused.

Marinette held on to the earrings and wondered why she couldn't remember anything before this moment.

"Come on already!" Questioner complained. "My sister really wants those earrings back. You know how annoying sisters are."

"Fine," Marinette said. She placed the earrings in Questioner's gloved hand, but not without hesitation.

Questioner smiled and turned to Cat Noir. "It's your turn, Catty."

"Alright, but stop calling me that, " Cat Noir replied as he handed over his ring.

"YES!" Hawk Moth shouted into the communicator. "NOW BRING ME THE MIRACULOUS'S!"

"Oww," Questioner said as he rubbed his ear. "Easy on the ears!"

"Who are you talking to?" Adrien said as he stared at Questioner in confusion.

Questioner moved away and replied, "None of your business."

"Whatever," Adrien said. "Wait a sec, why do I look like this now? Didn't I have a black suit on?"

"I don't have time for this," Questioner replied. He ran out of the classroom and down the stairs to the bottom level of the school.

Adrien shrugged and started walking around, trying to figure out what was going on.

Marinette sat in a desk in the corner of the classroom and pondered over whether it was a good idea to hand over her earrings to someone she didn't remember knowing.

Meanwhile, Questioner ran outside the school and laughed, "Time to give Hawk Moth these stupid jewelry items so I can zap everyone else in this world and be the smartest boy ever!"

Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I apologize for the wait but this chapter was kinda hard to write because we had to plan out everything that happens after this point and also because it was my sister's birthday and other distractions. I hope you will still read this story because we will try to update more frequently from now on.

Also, did you see those Miraculous Ladybug season 2 clips? I'm sure everyone has by now, but if you haven't, just type Miraculous Ladybug Season 2 Clips into YouTube and it's one of the first videos that shows up =) It's so cool! I can't wait for season 2! Is that Gabriel Agreste getting akumatized? If so, that would be a huge twist because everyone expected him to be Hawk Moth.

BTW, if you are reading this on , you can also find this story on Wattpad. Just search A Weird Miraculous Ladybug Story or the username AwesomeBookNerd5  and you will find it. On Wattpad, the story has extra features, like the videos for the transformations.


	5. Chapter 4: Hawk Moth Wins?

Disclaimer: *sarcastically* OF COURSE WE DEFINITELY OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG, NOT THOMAS ASTRUC =)

Questioner started running down the streets of Paris, taking random turns and zapping people as he went. He found a great enjoyment in showing everyone just how much better he was than them.

After a couple of minutes, Questioner realized he had no idea where he was going. "Wait a sec...umm...where should I find you?"

He waited in silence for a while and tried again. "Uhh...Mister Hawk Moth dude? Don't get too overexcited that you don't even listen to me. I have no idea where to find you."

Hawk Moth face-palmed and yelled into the communicator, "COME ON YOU IDIOT! Take 3 rights, 4 lefts, and run straight ahead until you find a very big house with a gate in the front. JUST THREAT SOMEONE INTO TELLING YOU WHERE THE AGRESTE HOUSEHOLD IS IF YOUR'RE TOO CONFUSED!"

Questioner slapped his hands on his ears. "How many times do I have to tell you to go easy on the ears?! Jeez! First you get overexcited and then you have a temper tantrum! I wouldn't be surprised to find you and see that you're a little kid."

Hawk Moth rolled his eyes. "You fool! How dare you speak to your master like that! Just do as I say before I take your powers away!"

"Okay okay," Questioner said. He tried repeating the directions Hawk Moth had instructed him. "So I take 5 lefts and 4 rights?"

"JUST ASK SOMEONE!" Hawk Moth screamed into the communicator.

"Fine fine, bud. Just one more thing before I go. EASY ON THE EARS!!!" Questioner hollered.

Hawk Moth clenched his teeth in anger but held his tongue as he watched Questioner ask people about where to find the "a guest household".

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "THE AGRESTE HOUSEHOLD YOU FOOL! A-G-R-E-S-T-E."

Questioner winced. "Got it, Agreste, now can you please calm down?!"

Hawk Moth growled and tapped his feet in growing impatience. He was starting to really hate that the one person who got the miraculous's was so dumb. He was surprised that Riley had managed to retrieve the miraculous's where everyone else had failed.

He had to admit, at first he had been shocked to see that his own son had been Cat Noir. However, that shock had ended quickly since he realized that he had always felt slightly suspicious of his son. Hawk Moth had even seen his son wearing a ring which had surprised him, since he had never seen him buy it and the Cat Noir miraculous was a ring.

Questioner's stomach grumbled so he walked down to a shopping center and said, "Wait, I gotta grab some McDonald's first. You can't take over the world on an empty stomach! Besides, I wanna get a toy in the Happy Meal."

Hawk Moth threw his staff against a wall and snarled. "That insolent child!" He took a few deep and calming breaths. "No matter, I've waited so long for this, I can wait another hour. However, that child is getting on my nerves!"

Questioner strolled inside one of the nearest McDonald's and walked up to a lady at the cash register. He grinned and pointed his gun at her forehead.

"Listen lady, if you don't wanna get shot you have to give me everything I say," he said.

The woman gasped and quickly nodded her head. She had heard about the news of the crisis in Paris about a boy who was taking away everyone's memory and she didn't want to be next.

"Okay, so to start off I would really like a Happy Meal," Questioner ordered. "I would also like a Big Mac and some large french fries. Oh and you can't forget those 20 Chicken McNuggets. Yeah and also a chocolate shake, make it large. Wait, I still need some Coke to go along with it. Hmm...a vanilla ice cream cone wouldn't hurt."

The lady gave him a strange expression. How could one person possibly eat so much food? This boy was incredibly greedy.

She typed everything into the cash register and said sarcastically, "Would that be all, sir? I'm sure you probably need more."

"Hmm," Questioner pondered as he tapped his chin in thought. "Uhh...add another Big Mac. I'm sure Hawk Moth must be hungry from all that yelling. Oh and probably a chocolate shake for him too."

The lady rolled her eyes in annoyance and added it all in the cash register. "And that will be-"

Questioner shoved the gun at the lady's face. "Oh I don't have to pay, do I?"

"N-No," the lady said. She was in no mood to lose her memory.

Back at the school, parents were starting to pick up their children and were explaining how they had lost their memories.

Marinette's parents came in as soon as they heard the news. They were dismayed to see that their daughter didn't remember them.

"Marinette, it's me, your mother," Marinette's mother said.

Marinette backed away from the two strangers. "Who are you guys? I don't even remember who my parents are."

Marinette's father slowly approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You may not remember us because of Questioner, but we are your parents. Questioner made you lose your memories."

Marinette thought about it for a moment and then replied, "Wait...maybe that's why I can't seem to remember anything. I guess I'll believe you for now. But wait a sec...you two are calling me Marinette...isn't my name Bug Girl?"

"Of course not," Marinette's mother laughed. "Who ever told you that? Your name is Marinette, my dear. Oh I hope Ladybug shows up soon and defeats the Questioner so you get your memories back."

Marinette nodded. "Good, I didn't want that weird name anyway. I'll go with you."

Marinette's parents sighed in relief and together they walked out of the classroom and out of the school.

Back in the classroom, Adrien frowned as families started taking their children away. The most amusement he had was when a man who called himself the mayor came in and was being overly nice to his spoiled daughter who's name was apparently Chloe.

Adrien also watched as a girl named Alya was greeted by her whole big worried family and how they took her away while trying to explain what had happened to her.

Eventually Adrien was the only one sitting in the room. Even the teacher had left which made him feel very lonely.

For a dreadful moment, Adrien wondered if he was an orphan, but he shook the idea out of his head and left the classroom on his own.

When Adrien was outside, he ran into a tall woman with glasses who stopped him and gave him a hug.

"Adrien," the woman whispered in his ear. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Mother...?" Adrien asked. Maybe he wasn't an orphan after all. "I...thought my name was Catty."

Tears filled the woman's eyes and she shook her head. "No...I'm not your mother. My name is Natalie and I work for your father. And also...your name is Adrien."

"Huh," Adrien said. "Why aren't my parents here? Why is it only you?"

"Your...father...he disappeared and we can't find him. For now, I will take you home and we'll hope for the best."

"What about my mother?" Adrien asked. "Where is she?"

More tears rolled down Natalie's cheeks. "Your mother...passed away."

Adrien felt a huge lump in his throat that he had a hard time swallowing. "Oh."

Natalie led Adrien into a car that was being driven by a large man that looked like a gorilla.

"Don't worry Adrien," Natalie said once she had gotten a hold of herself. "We'll take good care of you until your father is found. We've already informed the police."

Adrien nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He wanted to ask what had happened to his mother, but he knew better than to ask that right now.

They drove in silence for the whole trip to Adrien's house. All the while he was wondering how he would ever get his memory back.

Meanwhile at McDonald's, Questioner finally received his meal after waiting for 15 minutes.

"What took you so long?" Questioner asked impatiently as he snatched his large tray and went back to his seat.

The lady rolled her eyes. "You ordered so much that it took a while to make it all."

Questioner opened his Happy Meal. "Whatever, but there better be a good toy." He ripped open the bag that the toy was in. When he took it out, he saw that it was a Cat Noir action figure.

"Cool!" Questioner exclaimed. "I defeated this dude!"

The cash register lady's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean?!" She had been counting on Ladybug and Cat Noir to save Paris, but this boy was claiming that he had defeated Cat Noir...

"Duh," Questioner said. "I defeated Ladybug and Cat Noir and now I'm going to Hawk Moth to give him the miraculous's."

Hawk Moth randomly said into the communicator, "And you better make it quick!"

Questioner jumped out of his seat and fell onto the ground. "Whoa! You scared me! But at least it wasn't the ears this time."

The lady gasped and moved away from Questioner. "Wh-what...you defeated Ladybug and Cat Noir?...This can't be happening...Ladybug and Cat Noir always save the day."

Questioner grinned. "Well not this time, lady. This time, the smartest boy in the world bested them."

The lady looked frantically around. "Where is he?"

Questioner shouted in annoyance, "He's right here! You're talking to that boy right now! In case you still don't understand, I am the smartest boy in the world!"

The lady crossed her arms and snickered, "Really? You?! That's a funny joke!"

"That's it!" Questioner yelled. He shot up to his feet and grabbed his gun from where it was sitting on the table. Before the lady could even think to run, Questioner shot her with a question mark.

"What's going on?" the cash register lady said. "Where am I?"

Questioner smirked. "You're my servant and you do as I say."

The lady shook her head. "That doesn't sound right. I don't work for anyone...I think. Actually...I don't remember anything."

"Well you work for me, whether you remember or not," Questioner said. He sat back down in his seat and started munching on his Big Mac, taking the occasional sip from his Coke.

Hawk Moth waited with as much patience as he could muster, hoping that the moment would soon come when he would get his hands on the miraculous's.

Marinette's parents were trying everything they could to remind her of her life before she had lost her memory.

Marinette's father even handed her a fresh pink macaron from their bakery. "And we also own a bakery," he explained.

Marinette took a bite of the pastry and licked her lips as she tasted the delicious flavors. She quickly finished it and asked for another.

Marinette's father laughed. "We need to leave some for the customers...actually we probably won't have many customers...Alright, you can have another macaron."

This time Marinette took a blue one and ate it while her parents led her upstairs to her room.

When she saw her room, she felt she remembered it a little, but it was still hard to recall details.

Her parents started to go back downstairs but she didn't join them.

Marinette's mother stopped and asked softly, "Marinette, dear, are you alright?"

"Yes," Marinette replied. "I just want some time alone please."

Her mother kissed her on the cheek. "That's ok dear. I understand this must be hard on you." She went downstairs, leaving Marinette to sit on her bed alone.

Marinette wished she remembered more of her life before her memory was so rudely taken away from her. She had a feeling that she shouldn't have handed over the red earrings. For some reason, she couldn't shake the sense that those tiny jewelry items held a huge significance.

Marinette noticed her cross-body purse and decided to open it and see what was inside. She emptied the contents of the bag on her desk.

The objects consisted of a ballpoint pen, a pink lip gloss tube, a small key, small pieces of paper, and a smartphone.

Marinette grabbed the small golden key off the counter and observed it. "Hmm...I wonder what lock you open..."

She glanced around her room for something that had a keyhole big enough for the key to fit in. A small pink box with white polka dots caught her attention. She moved closer and saw a tiny section to the side that was gold in color and had a keyhole in the center.

Marinette fit the key inside the lock and twisted. As expected, the box opened up and revealed a booklet inside that was the same shape and color as the box. There was a black pen sitting on top of the book. She gently grasped the book and lifted it out of its container.

The diary itself was easy to open. There was a black strap Marinette had to lift and then the pages were free for her to view.

Marinette gasped as she read through her diary entries. Apparently she was a superhero named Ladybug and had a crush on a boy named Adrien. From how he was described, she figured that the boy was Cat Noir since she had seen him earlier in the day, giving Questioner his ring. According to her own writing, she had never suspected Cat Noir to be Adrien. Marinette guessed that this realization should be a huge surprise, however, losing her memory had also made her lose any feelings she had had for Adrien. She did have to admit that he was pretty good-looking though.

"Wait a sec," Marinette thought out loud. "If I'm Ladybug, then everyone is counting on me to stop this Questioner guy. But...I gave my miraculous to the enemy...Oh no! I probably don't have a lot of time left!" From what she had read, Marinette knew that Hawk Moth had never won before and his receiving her miraculous could mean a catastrophe. "I can't waste any time. I have to go to Adrien's house and tell him about this! We have to get our miraculous's back!"


End file.
